In The Care of Magical Creature Catchers
by kelseymetro
Summary: Sequel to Left In The Care of Magical Creatures!Somehow a story has emerged folks! 'Manticores are considered Class A dangerous beasts. They mostly look like lions,are equipped with teeth and claws, but have the face of a man' COMPLETED AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the books not the actual rights.**

**I got floods of reviews for more chapters of Left in the Care of Magical Creatures so... I thought I'd go one better. Sequel!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

This was just great.

As if Harry didn't have enough on his plate with Davies on his ass all the time, now the Auror department had gotten an alert on a dangerous Manticore running riot outside a small village in Berkshire.

Luckily, they had the famous Harry Potter on the Auror team. Never mind the fact that he had experience with Psychopathic Dark Wizards not man eating beasts. They were convinced they should send him in. Shacklebolt had insisted it would be great training for Harry and as he was Head Auror, it wasn't like Harry could disagree.

Sure if it was just the Manticore Harry would be able to deal. But unfortunately it was the matter of Draco Malfoy that was the real problem, smarmy git. They had dated in secret for a bit throughout Sixth and Seventh year, until it came to- Well that story wasn't the point.

Davies, the stupid prat, had insisted that someone from the DMCS come as well. Harry wondered if he should be calling the Minister for Magic a stupid prat, but quite frankly he was. The man didn't have enough brains in his head to beat a chicken at chess and constantly insisted on sending out a dozen more men than necessary on missions. Oh it didn't matter that Kingsley was Head Auror and should be deciding how many people were needed, Davies was the Minister and therefore should have control over everything. Could you hear the sarcasm in that sentence?

Anyway, Harry knew who the DMCS would send; their top Dangerous Magical Creature Catcher of course and Harry knew exactly who that was. It was rather ironic considering what the man had been like in school. Davies had refused to tell Harry who it would be; said something about him not needing to know everything that Davies decided. Bloody old fart, what the hell did he know anyway?! Davies was easily pushing fifty and still refused help from anyone. Granted he used to be on the Auror team but that was at least twenty years ago and he didn't fight in any wars whatsoever. Sending Aurors as well as the DMCS was just ridiculous. Harry had more important cases than catching a stray Manticore.

Harry huffed down the corridor as he headed to his office. He would have to leave in ten minutes so he would get there on time. The Manticore wasn't currently near anybody, but it could quickly become attracted to the smell of human blood. Granted, they usually preferred wizard blood to Muggle, but they would happily accept it if there was no other alternative. He passed several people on the way; all looking rather intimidated by the scowl on his face, and quickly retreated into their offices rather than talk to him. They all knew about his 'wonderful' relationship with the Minister. This could be translated to 'Harry hates the idiot and the Minister thinks Potter is a meddlesome fool'. They all knew better now than to talk to Harry when he had been in an argument with the Minister over something.

Harry opened his door and flung himself down on his chair. Right, if he was going to have to go on this mission, he would just have to ignore Malfoy as much as possible.

It wouldn't be too hard as Harry really did not have anything to say to him anymore. He sighed and rested his head in his hand. Would it be hard seeing him again after 4 years, especially considering the way they had separated?

A small alarm on his waist alerting him to the fact he had five minutes to get down to the apparition point. He grabbed his wand from his desk and readjusted his Auror robes; another regulation of Davies'. The uncomfortable things gripped his shoulders and moulded to most of 

Harry's body. Granted it did make movement a little easier, but he didn't half feel stupid in the things. They attracted an awful lot of attention from the women at the Ministry as well.

He left his office and made his way to the Auror Apparition Point. All Aurors were required to come together before apparating, that way they knew who was there and if they were all ready. He took a left and swerved around an elderly witch with a stack of paperwork. He carried on towards his destination, ignoring the girlish giggles coming from the witch. It seemed even OAPs were affected by the Chosen One's reputation. He reached the room just as Shacklebolt called out his name. He raised his hand in recognition and stood towards the back of the room. Kingsley finished reading off the names and handed the clipboard to a wizard next to him.

"Right Aurors", he boomed, "I want you all back in one piece. I'll see you back in an hour." He smiled at Harry who was rolling his eyes at the amount of Aurors crowded into the one room. Okay that was a bit of an exaggeration as there were only ten of them. But plus the DMCC that would make eleven people for one measly Manticore.

They all clustered in one circle and raised their wands.

Harry glanced around the circle, trying to find the shock of blonde hair he remembered so well. He didn't have long to look however, as the beep sounded and Harry apparated with the others to Berkshire.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry landed gracefully on fairly soft grass. His knees bent slightly at the impact and an old injury in his left leg twanged. He kept the wince of his face however, and surveyed the surroundings. They were currently on the edge of a dense forest. Just the kind Harry liked to go looking for a Manticore in.

Not.

He motioned with his left hand for the other Aurors to follow his lead and crept slowly into the forest. He treaded softly on the leaves, taking care not to break any twigs that might give away his position. He scanned the trees ahead. God there were bloody tons of them. They would obviously have to spread out or they'd never find the Manticore. He vaguely gestured for the others to take different directions and listened as each of them chose a point on a compass and followed it. There was a slight chance that the Manticore had already gone to the Muggle village so some of the Aurors headed in that direction as well.

He weaved his way in between trees, taking care to keep his wand out at the ready. After all, Manticores are considered Class A dangerous beasts. They mostly look like lions, are equipped with the teeth and claws, but have the face of a man.

Oh Harry nearly forgot the best bit...they have a scorpion's stinger attached to their rear end. So that made their list of weapons: teeth, claws and stinger.

Harry was definitely not looking forward to this. He didn't know why Davies didn't just send a team from the Dangerous Magical Creatures Squad. Since when did he send Aurors instead? The DMCS had way more experience than a bunch of Aurors could have. The Aurors were basically just treating the Manticore as an extremely dangerous Dark Wizard and were trying to surround it before disabling it. Was putting DMCCs with Aurors a new crazy idea of Davies's?

If it was... just kill him now.

A rustle to his right made him swivel quickly in that direction. On his guard immediately, he raised his wand higher and prepared himself to shoot a spell off at whatever came out of the bushes. The Manticore wouldn't know what hit him. Actually...now that Harry thought about it...what spell did you even use on a Manticore?

He wasn't prepared to come face to face with the DMCC Davies had sent.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Guess who he is? Lol pretty obvious actually, but w.e. I couldn't really think of another chapter I could do for LITCOMC so I've brought this out instead. Tell me what you think lovelies :) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I need a Beta. Anybody interested? Just review or message me! Thanks!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry's heart stopped.

Well of course not literally or he'd be keeling over right now, but he could feel it beating erratically in his chest. His wand had drawn up short at a hard muscular abdomen. He trailed his eyes up and locked eyes with those familiar silver ones. His breath caught in his throat.

"Harry Potter", he said softly, "fancy meeting you here?"

Oh god it had been so long; about 4 years in fact. Harry's eyes were frozen in place but he forced them to lose the pathetic light he knew was shining out of them. He hardened his heart and choked out a reply.

"Malfoy"

Okay not the best comeback, but the only one he could get out at the moment. Harry was starting to come back to his senses and a small amount of anger was rushing to the surface of his emotions. He narrowed his eyes slightly and turned away from Malfoy. Now was definitely not the place to be doing this. He took in a breath slowly and let it out. He had to continue looking for the...erm...What was he looking for again?

Oh yes, the Manticore.

He continued to trudge through the undergrowth. He tried to completely ignore Malfoy's presence behind his back and focus on finding the bloody man-eating beast.

"No kiss hello then" Harry heard from behind his back. Fury raged from inside Harry now. How dare he say that after what he did?! He visualised an empty box; a calming technique used for interrogating prisoners, and pretended to seal all of his anger into it. He huffed lightly and severed some branches hanging in front of him to vent out his anger. Juvenile, he knew, but it did make him feel better. Plus those branches had been in his way.

"Question, Potter" Malfoy decided to interrupt Harry's anger management session. Harry steadfastly ignored him.

"Aren't you usually meant to be quiet when searching for a dangerous creature?" Malfoy continued.

Oh shit. He had a point. Harry definitely acknowledged Malfoy had a point when a brown blur launched itself from the bushes to his left.

Knocked to the floor from what seemed to an object with the mass of a small bus, Harry lay winded on the grass. His Auror instincts quickly kicked in and he focused his wand on the animal circling him. Bloody hell it was massive. Reels of spells were flickering in Harry's head, but not one seemed appropriated for this situation. Damn Davies and his idiotic ideas! Why the hell would an Auror need to come collect a dangerous magical beast anyway?! The Ministry did have specialists for this sort of thing!

The Manticore swiftly turned and headed straight towards Harry in a sprint. He raised his wand frantically, the word "Incarcerous" on his lips, when a bright blue light zoomed towards the monster and hit it directly between the eyes. It slumped and hit the floor with a muffled thump.

Harry let out his breath quickly. He winced as a rib in his left side burned painfully. Broken bones, they were definitely an Auror's idea of a holiday. Not. Harry wondered briefly when he had gotten so cynical but quickly decided he didn't care. Who was around to listen to it anyway? He worked 9 till 5 most days, didn't have a partner and only saw Ron and Hermione, who were expecting, every fortnight or so. It might not be healthy according to some of his colleagues, but it worked for Harry.

Footsteps trampled towards him and a grubby hand appeared in his line of sight.

"You alright there Harry?", Brian, one of Harry's colleagues asked. Harry could feel his face burning slightly. He had looked like an incompetent moron in front of his team and... Well he couldn't care less what Malfoy thought of him nowadays. At least that's what he firmly told himself. He grasped the questionable hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. Oh god getting up was a bad idea, Harry thought as a shooting pain went up through his whole left side. He doubled over, clutching his side and wheezing slightly. At least two ribs were broken if not more.

Actually considering that the Manticore had a stinger, claws and razor sharp teeth; Harry had gotten off lightly. Not that the thought eased the blinding pain whenever he breathed, but it certainly cheered Harry up slightly.

Most of the Auror team was crowded round Harry now, trying to check if the Chosen One was not too badly injured. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and slowly straightened himself up. If he took it slow and didn't make any sudden moves, maybe he'd be able to apparate back to the Ministry by himself. Somebody having to side-apparate him back would be too embarrassing. Having finally straightened himself up he let out the breath he had been holding. A twinge went through him at that, but he fought hard to keep the wince of his face. The other Aurors stopped fussing and started joking about Harry's near miss with the Manticore.

A hand lightly touched Harry's waist; a gesture so familiar, Harry instinctively jerked away. He spun around to look at Malfoy who was standing behind him. The Aurors still hovering around Harry went silent at the sudden move. Harry flushed brightly. Of course there had been no need to act that dramatically, he had just been shocked. He smiled weakly at the other Aurors and clutched his side as if saying that it had hurt when Malfoy had touched him. The Aurors looked convinced and moved to secure the Manticore.

Harry steadfastly refused to look at Malfoy. He needed something to do to distract himself but every time he moved, stabs of pain went through his side. He glanced at the other Aurors, pretending to be fascinated by the way they bound and levitated the Manticore. The act definitely didn't captivate him considering a third year at Hogwarts could do it, but Harry acted like it did anyway. Any excuse to not talk to the man behind him.

"No 'Thank you', Potter?" Malfoy said slightly mocking.

Apparently Malfoy hadn't gotten the hint that Harry was still furious with him and still wanted to hex the bastard's balls off. Sure Malfoy had saved him from a deadly Manticore set on killing him, but 

that didn't mean Harry was going to forgive him just like that. But hey...if it was gratitude Malfoy wanted...

Harry turned and sauntered towards Malfoy. Well as close to a saunter as he could do with his side feeling like it was on fire. Malfoy looked slightly unnerved and appeared to be resisting taking a step backwards. Harry was now mere centimetres away from Malfoy's face.

"Thanks Malfoy", he breathed and leant in slowly.

Malfoy was staring at Harry's lips and leant in as well when...

Harry moved away and turned resolutely to stare at the Aurors again. He could feel his own heart beating fast. That had been too risky. Harry's control wasn't that good and just being close to Malfoy was doing things to his anatomy. Hearing Malfoy let out a shaky breath, Harry decided it had all been worth it though.

The other Aurors finished their jobs and joined Malfoy and Harry to disapparate to the Ministry with the Manticore. Harry breathed in nervously. He was in a lot of pain and that could put him off mid apparate resulting in splinching himself. Harry bit his lip in worry. He didn't want the embarrassment of someone having to apparate him, but he also didn't fancy the idea of splinching himself. He weighed his options carefully. The pain in his side was just getting worse, but the other Aurors had to worry about apparating the huge Manticore as well.

The decision was taking completely out of his hands however, as an arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"Hold on tight", a familiar voice said in Harry's ear. He tried to fight free, knowing exactly who was holding him, but it was useless.

The world turned black as Malfoy disapparated with Harry in a loud crack.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Okay guys. Second chapter! I will explain why Harry + Aurors are looking for a Manticore and why the Dangerous Magical Creatures Department isn't doing it. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to : ****JennBenn3148****, ****iridescentcloud****, ****Avoo2****, ****Peyton-Saki****, ****princess cythera****, ****QuincePaste****, ****awn****, dol2, habbos, PenguinsRBeautiful, ****Just Alex****, ****Christina109****, ****princess cythera**** and ****burgo666**** for reviewing! Your names played hell with my spell checker :P**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry shoved Malfoy away from him harshly, even though his vision wavered worryingly. Apparition was hell on the lungs at the best of times. With broken ribs it felt like torture. He couldn't quite get enough breath into his lungs but that didn't stop him yelling at Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for?!" He bellowed, completely ignoring the audience of Ministry workers, "I didn't need your help!" Malfoy looked disinterested and began picking his nails elegantly. He looked completely composed while Harry looked like he had just run a marathon with his sweaty face and his shallow breaths. He was still clutching his side in case important organs started falling out. At least that's what felt like might happen.

"Potter, you look like you're about to collapse", Malfoy stated coolly, "See?" He diverted his attention from his nails and threw something quickly at Harry. With his seeker reflexes, Harry quickly snatched the object from the air. Unfortunately he had to let his side go for a few seconds and that coupled with his fast movement had led to Harry collapsing weakly against a nearby wall. He braced himself against the rough stone weakly. Damn Malfoy and his idiotic desire to always be right. Not that he was wrong in his assumption that Harry was going to collapse, just that he had to point it out in a way that made Harry look like a complete idiot. Yet again. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper he had just collapsed for and threw it on the floor. He sagged back against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Malfoy was looking smugly but also a little worriedly at Harry. He had no right to worry about Harry. Not anymore.

Harry slid up the wall, his legs feeling a little like jelly. He was an Auror for God's sake; he should be used to these sorts of injuries. Hell he'd had worse playing Seeker for Gryffindor. Take Lockhart vanishing all of his bones in his right arm for example. That had hurt worse than this. Only marginally though.

He glared at Malfoy through the pain and wished he had some sort of sharp object to hand. Well actually considering attacking another Ministry employee was sure to get him fired, it was probably best he didn't. Kingsley would go spare at him and Davies would take pleasure in stripping him from his Auror status. Harry certainly didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

He reigned in his anger and stood steadily on his feet. Glancing around he noted the rest of his team were not here yet... Actually where was here? This wasn't the Apparition Point. It looked like the Dangerous Magical Creatures Department.

_Bloody Malfoy!_

He growled and began limping towards an elevator. His breath was heaving by the time he actually got there. Davies would have his ass. He had drilled it into the Aurors that they were to always apparate directly to the AP before going off to finish paperwork or whatever else they needed to do. It actually wasn't one of his stupider ideas. In a way that was worse because Harry was going to get twice the shit he usually would for not obeying orders.

He pressed the button on the wall and breathed heavily through his nose. The doors slid open suddenly and Harry walked in unsteadily, not bothering to wait for Malfoy. The smarmy git managed to slip in before they closed unfortunately. Harry stood absolutely still, unwilling for any part of him to touch the prat. The doors opened on the next level where a middle aged Wizard was waiting. Harry moved slightly to the left in order to make room for the wizard. The movement unfortunately made Harry move closer to Malfoy, but Harry was still ignoring him. If he just thought of him as an annoying insect maybe he would go away. Yeah...

"So where were we meant to go then Potter?" Malfoy asked pleasantly. Harry rolled his eyes. The idiot probably didn't even know what Apparition Points were let alone they were meant to have arrived at one a few minutes ago. Seeing Malfoy was staring at Harry expectantly, he quickly muttered out a response.

"Apparition Point" Typically Malfoy made a noise of interest but didn't apologise for bringing them to the right place. The elevator doors slid open at Level 2 and the over voice wished them a very pleasant day. Not a chance that would be happening now.

Harry limped out of the elevator and out into the polished corridor. He made his way quickly towards the door at the end of it and slipped in quietly, thinking perhaps if he made as little noise as possible maybe Davies wouldn't notice him coming in. It appeared Harry was feeling delusional today.

"So Potter", Davies sneered, "I see you've decided to join us." Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance but kept his mouth from uttering a response.

"What?" Davies asked in mock astonishment, "No pathetic excuse?!" Harry clamped his jaw tighter and instead opted to look at Kingsley. The rest of his team were gathered in a group with the knocked out Manticore in the centre. Kingsley was standing next to Davies and was pleading with his eyes for Harry not to say something back. He didn't have to worry though; Harry just didn't have the energy for it at the moment. His vision was going worryingly blurry again and he shook his head to clear it.

"Well anyway", Davies carried on nastily, "now that we're all here, I've have an announcement to make." Harry's breath was getting tighter now. It felt like there was something lodged deep in his lungs. He wheezed slightly and clutched his side tighter. Damn all Manticores to hell. Well that was a little harsh, maybe just all the ones that fancied taking a chunk out of his neck. Davies was speaking again so Harry tuned in to his speech.

"...somebody came up to me last week and suggested an excellent idea! They thought that Aurors should take a training course in Dangerous Magical Creature Catching just in case of an emergency they came into contact with one in the field. I immediately thought this was a marvellous idea..."

Davies's voice was doing something incredibly odd; it was like it was fading in and out. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly; wondering if that would make it better. Kingsley, who was watching Harry immediately strode over and rested a hand on his shoulder. He appeared to be saying something to Harry but all he could see was his lips moving. He got the gist though and immediately began shaking his head.

"No, really I'm fine" He wheezed at Kingsely and waved his hand in dismissal. Harry hadn't noticed the entire room had been looking at him.

"Is there something you wished to say, Mr Potter?" Davies asked impatiently, wanting to go back to talking. Harry opened his mouth when Kingsley interrupted him.

"I think Mr Potter needs to go to the Medical Ward" He said shortly. Davies looked annoyed at Harry, who immediately protested, even though his vision was starting to waver again.

"I'm fine really, I'm-" Harry broke off into a coughing spasm. His lungs felt like they were on fire and when Harry raised his hand from his mouth, he could see dark red liquid covering it. His legs began to buckle and he sank to the ground, welcoming the darkness. He distantly registered strong arms catching him, before his eyes slid shut.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry blinked up towards the bright lights, before closing his eyes again. The pain in his side had disappeared, which led Harry to the obvious conclusion as to where he was. Glancing around the plain room only confirmed his assumptions. God he hated the Medical Ward. It always smelt faintly of disinfectant and something Harry didn't wish to remember. A noise to his left made his swivel his head in that direction and he gazed in dismay at his visitor.

"Well Potter, that was a number you did on yourself" Malfoy drawled, "You do know wizards have these amazing new inventions called _wands _that let them heal things like broken ribs." Harry let out a huff and turned his attention towards the ceiling again.

"Why didn't you tell someone you were hurt that badly?" Malfoy demanded. Harry gave a half shrug before looking at Malfoy in slight interest.

"How many broken ribs did I have?" Just for the record. Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry's question but answered it anyway.

"Three" He stated seriously, "Two of which had punched through your lungs, hence the coughing up of blood." Malfoy frowned slightly at Harry before grinning faintly. "You scared Davies out of his wits by the way. He thought he was going to lose his best Auror." Harry scoffed to himself. As if Davies cared a whit about Harry, he just didn't want a story about how the Boy Who Lived had died on a stupid mission he had given him. Speaking of Davies...

"What was Davies saying right before I...fainted?" Fainting made him seem like a bloody girl, but it couldn't be helped.

Malfoy glanced at Harry. Something flickered in his eyes before he opened his mouth.

"He was talking about a new idea he had." Harry narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. Davies and ideas were never a good combination. Take today for an example.

"He's going to put all the Aurors through a Magical Creature training course" Malfoy said smiling faintly, before smirking, "From what I saw today, I would say you all needed it" Harry scowled at Malfoy. What the hell did he know anyway?! Harry was a damn good Auror! Just because he didn't know exactly what to do when faced with a Manticore didn't mean he was an incompetent Auror damn it! A thought registered through Harry's anger clouded mind.

"Why the hell are you here anyway?!" He demanded loudly. _It wasn't as if you cared about how I felt when we were dating..._ He added silently.

Malfoy grinned smugly and began to toss an orange from the fruit bowl beside Harry in the air. "I thought as your new training partner it would only be fit that I visited you in hospital." He replied easily.

Harry's heart did a fifty foot plummet towards the bottom of his stomach.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**Oh no! What will Harry do?! You will find out about how Harry and Malfoy split up in the next couple of chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Potter.**

**To my new Beta JennBenn3148- I'm not sure if you messaged me your email but I don't appear to have it :P**

**I'd love to type out all your names, but I think thirty would be pushing it a bit :) Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! **

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Approximately 291,600 (1) seconds until Harry could get rid of Malfoy.

Not that he was counting... he had just worked it out during a Fire Crab raid. If Harry had learned one thing whilst being on the stupid Dangerous Magical Creature training course, it was that for the most part Magical Creatures could be bloody boring. They took bloody ages to come out of hiding and then when they did, all it really took was a well placed incarcerous or Dormius spell- the fancy blue spell Malfoy had shot at the Manticore- and then they were on their way.

Harry didn't know why they needed bloody training in this! It was quite simple actually. Why the hell Davies would agree to something of this calibre was beyond Harry. The Aurors had just needed to learn a few rules before they could go out and capture DMCs. It wasn't rocket science.

Harry couldn't wait until the last few days were up and he could go back to his regular Auror duties. Not that capturing murderous wizard, psychotic witches and Death Eaters in hiding was any more riveting than tying up a few beasts, he just wanted to go back to something he was familiar. Well that and to get away from Malfoy as soon as possible.

No, he hadn't been as irritating as Harry knew he could be but he was still the same old Malfoy, making suggestive or sarcastic comments 24/7. Harry sometimes worried if he knew how to say anything else but then he reminded himself that of course he could. And didn't Harry know it.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that anymore. It only hurt.

He absentmindedly shuffled the papers in his hands. He vaguely remembered they needed to go somewhere... but he couldn't quite remember where. It was just some paperwork on how he liked the training course so far.

Harry hadn't been too complimentary, but hey, it was anonymous so who cares?

He laid them flat on his neat desk and lent back in his chair. He cast a quick tempus charm. The glowing words informed him it was about 11 in the morning. Harry knew it had been about 3 hours since he usually arrived at his office about 8 o'clock. It had become something of a habit ever since...the war. Nothing to lie in bed for anymore, Harry supposed.

God Potter, pity party much? He sneered to himself. He wondered vaguely if having an inner voice that sounded oddly like Malfoy meant you were disturbed. He shook his head. No, of course it didn't. Harry wasn't disturbed...was he?

"Bloody Hell Potter", a voice yawned at the door, making Harry jump a mile, "don't you ever sleep?"

A retort about how Draco should know Harry did sleep burned on the end of his tongue, but he swallowed it down and clamped his lips shut. He might be talking slightly to Malfoy but that didn't mean he was going to say something like that to him.

"No Malfoy", he retorted dryly, "I'm secretly a vampire and I just haven't told anyone"

Malfoy gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well whatever you are Potter, we have a mission today to capture a Mountain Troll" He drawled, "Apparently it's been terrorising Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade."

Harry gave Malfoy an incredulous look. Madam Puddifoot's? God the troll must be bloody stupid if it wanted to go in _there_. Harry felt vaguely sorry for it when he remembered the mountains of pink that had been thrust upon him last time.

Malfoy threw himself down on the chair opposite Harry's desk and propped his feet up on the previously spotless desk. Harry looked annoyed at the now strewn pieces of paper and spilt inkwell. He glared at Malfoy-who looked unconvincingly innocent- before vanishing the ink spill and conjuring all the papers into a neat pile again. Sure Harry didn't really care about them, but that didn't mean he wouldn't care if Malfoy messed them up.

"We can't rest long Potter" Malfoy said, grinning at Harry, "Unless...you have something better in mind?"

Harry stood up quickly and knocked Malfoy's feet to the ground.

"Come on, let's go" He walked around Malfoy and out of the door.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"Bloody Hell, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, "It's only a Mountain Troll!"

Harry attempted to scowl at Malfoy whilst dive rolling to the side. It wasn't quite effective and Harry only just managed to dodge the massive club aimed for his head. Judging from the spells ricocheting off the Mountain Troll's skin, this one was particularly strong and might even have some giant blood in it. Harry would call it a him but to be honest... he wasn't too sure if it was a him! Their potato shaped heads all looked the same to Harry.

He ducked behind an upturned frilly table as a chunk of wall zoomed towards.

"Potter!", Malfoy bellowed, "You're a bloody wizard! Use your wand to construct a shield!"

Oh yeah. Harry was just too used to fighting people that wanted to send certain green coloured spells that wouldn't stop at a wizard's shield. He stood up quickly and constructed a transparent shield around himself. The troll immediately began throwing other heavy objects at Harry, but they bounced off harmlessly.

Right...If Harry knew trolls like he thought he did, they would need to knock it out.

Well done Potter, his inner voice sneered again.

He sighed and expanded his thoughts. Okay, since direct spells obviously weren't working they needed to find another way to knock the troll out. Visions of first year came flooding back. They had knocked out the troll with its own club back then, but Harry doubted that would work at the 

moment since the troll was so focused on hitting them with it. He gazed swiftly around the almost demolished tea shop. The walls had massive chunks in and all of the table were either broken or upturned. Forget fine china; it was all shards now. Malfoy was currently over the other side of the room, still uselessly aiming spells at the troll. Not that he wasn't helping, in fact the troll was now more focussed on Malfoy than Harry.

He continued searching the room for something- anything- that might help them. Wait! That was it! The troll was standing on one of the brightly coloured rugs. If Harry could manage to summon that from under its feet, he might be able to get it to fall over and knock itself out. Whether the troll was so heavy he wouldn't be able to move the rug from underneath it, Harry didn't know, but he might as well try. He carefully aimed his wand, still focussing on keeping his shield up, and said firmly "Accio!"

To Harry's enormous surprise, the troll's feet slipped forward as the rug zoomed out from underneath it. It came crashing to the floor, narrowly missing Malfoy as it went. Harry grinned proudly and made his way towards the troll's body. Noting the troll's closed eyes and heavy breathing; Harry silently congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Got there in the end, didn't you Potter" Malfoy teased.

Harry gritted his teeth. He had been quite proud of himself, taking on a fully grown troll and all. Sure he had done it before; just this time he had been the one to knock it out, not Ron. He gave Malfoy a glare before surveying the surroundings. Actually, Harry thought the tea room looked better now. Malfoy coughed and headed towards the door.

"Well it's been fun but I've got to go now Potter" Malfoy said carelessly, "Going to a bar with some friends tonight."

So that left Harry with the paperwork and the troll then. Bloody great. Oh well, it would give him something to do on his Tuesday night, home alone.

"With some friends?" he questioned, trying to ask casually, "You don't have a partner at the moment then?" He didn't want to sound too curious, because he wasn't. No he wasn't interested at all. He had no right to considering it had been him to end whatever had been between them in Hogwarts. They had been together almost two years, not counting the brief hiatus in the middle at the time of the war. Harry had been searching for Horcruxes and ways to kill Voldemort, while the blonde had helped in the medical ward.

"No Potter" Malfoy said slowly, "that's why I'm going to a bar. Because I'm _single _and I need a good shag."

Harry turned and gazed out of the front windows.

"Just because you're looking for a shag with someone at a bar doesn't mean you don't have a partner. You're not exactly the faithful type." He added under his breath.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**I wonder if anyone will actually work this out in hours :P If you do and tell me I shall give you a thousand pounds! (No, not literally)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed :) I'm sorry for not reviewing when the count hit 40 like I promised, but in my defence it did happen overnight :P **

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry turned swiftly and walked towards the door. He needed to get someone from Control of Magical Creatures to pick up the troll and deposit it somewhere less troublesome. Finding a mountain troll in the middle of a tea shop would surely cause a panic among people. He caught the door handle in his right hand and gripped it. He froze when a hand grasped his elbow firmly. When the hell had Malfoy gotten behind him?

"Potter you better be listening this time because I'm not going to say it again" Malfoy said quietly, an undercurrent of anger flowing through his tone.

"I didn't cheat on you"

Harry's breathing hitched slightly. He hadn't expected Malfoy to bring that up; obviously he had heard Harry's previous comment. In a vindictive way, Harry was pleased that Malfoy had heard his little dig at him. However, Harry wasn't sure he could cope with going through all this again. It had been bad enough hearing the denials the first time.

"Sure you didn't Malfoy", Harry said striving for a sarcastic tone, but failing slightly when his voice shook.

The hand on his elbow grasped tighter. It was slightly painful actually.

"I know you don't believe me", Malfoy said his voice a little colder than before, "But just answer me this question: Where was your proof?!"

Harry spun round, knocking Malfoy's hand from his arm as he went. He glared furiously at Malfoy.

"There was fucking proof you dick!" He yelled, "You were kissing her by the lake right in front of me!" His hands were clenching and he was shaking with anger. How dare Malfoy accuse Harry of...well accusing him without proof!

"That wasn't what you thought it was", Malfoy said icily, "and if you had bothered to stick around instead of apparating out like a fucking coward, you would have seen me push her away!" Harry's blood boiled and he shoved Malfoy away from him. He stumbled back and hit his legs on a table. Not even seeming to notice, he righted himself and strode up to Harry again.

"Don't you dare call me a coward", Harry said quietly this time, his eyes burning into Malfoy's, "At least I fought in the war. I went up against Voldemort for fuck's sake!"

Malfoy snarled and harshly pushed Harry up against the wall and caught his wrists with his hands. Harry's breath left him in a whoosh as Malfoy knocked the air out of his lungs, but he quickly sucked some back in and continued glaring at Malfoy.

"I watched people die, same as you Potter" Malfoy hissed, his mouth close to Harry's ear, "The only difference is I didn't kill anyone in return."

Harry's blood went cold. He trembled slightly, the fight gone from him. He had always hated that part, but they'd been on a battle field. Not usually the place you can arrest people on. Killing had been the thing Harry hated the worst and he still had nightmares of the lights leaving the Death Eater's eyes.

He knew Malfoy had watched people die; of course he had, working in the hospital ward. Harry didn't actually think of him as a coward for not fighting in the last battle. With most of the Death Eaters, and even some of the Order, still on his tail, it had been safest for Malfoy to just stay out of the fighting. It had even been Harry's suggestion, but he hadn't been thinking straight and the words had just flown out of his mouth.

Malfoy was gripping his hands painfully, but Harry was just standing weakly against him. He rested his head lightly on Malfoy's shoulder, tears slowly sliding down his cheek. He didn't want Malfoy to think he was weak but he couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of sadness from clutching his heart tightly. He hadn't cried since the day Dumbledore died. He longed to move away from Malfoy, show him that he didn't need him but all his muscles had locked in place. All he could do was stand there crying on his shoulder.

The fabrics of Malfoy's robes were slowly getting damper as more of Harry's tears dripped onto them.

The hands gripping Harry's hands relaxed and just rested there quiescently. Their owner also stopped moving but didn't move away from Harry.

"I'm sorry" Malfoy said unexpectedly. Harry gave a start but didn't move his head. "I know it wasn't something you enjoyed." Harry was shocked. He could count on one hand the number of times Malfoy had apologised to him. All of those times were when they had been together and Malfoy had just apologised so they could have make up sex. Not that Harry had protested.

Harry's tears were slowly starting to stop. He went to move his head, but Malfoy put a little pressure on his wrists. Harry stopped moving and turned his head a little more into Malfoy's neck. God it smelt so familiar and right that Harry almost started crying again.

"When you came back from the fighting..." Malfoy began to explain softly, "You were different, broken almost. I came and greeted you but you had a haunted look in your eyes. You stood stiff as I embraced you, like you'd rather be somewhere else. I felt so hurt that day."

Harry closed his eyes, wanting Malfoy to stop talking.

"You didn't get better. The haunted look stayed, it's still there actually, and the way you acted was different" Malfoy carried on, his voice low. "I tried to get you to open up to me, but you wouldn't. We started drifting apart and then the... incident happened."

Harry jerked away from Malfoy. He didn't want to hear Malfoy had cheated on him because he was traumatised. Harry knew he hadn't been enough for Draco then, but hearing it from his own mouth would tear his heart apart. Atleast what was left of it anyway...

"No." Malfoy said firmly, "Listen to me" Harry shook his head, trying desperately to pull his hands out of Malfoy's iron grip. Malfoy just tightened his grasp and pressed Harry's body harder against the wall.

"Graduation Day, Pansy came up to me" He said quickly as if he was trying to get it all out before Harry bolted, "She told me she was engaged."

Harry stopped struggling.

"I congratulated her and she _pecked_ me on the mouth. And by the way if it makes you feel better, her fiancé hit me in the face afterwards even though it was Pansy that kissed me." Malfoy grinned sardonically. "What bloody surprised me was that _my_ boyfriend, the Great Harry Potter, did fuck all and apparated out of there. He didn't speak to me for _four_ years and didn't reply to any of my letters."

Harry was staring at Malfoy in disbelief. His story made sense, but how could Harry trust him after four years of hate?

"I was barred from entering his house and people would have to restrain Weasley whenever he saw me." Malfoy continued, his voice self-mocking. "What else could I do? I tried explaining, hell I got burnt from your wards enough times...I even talked to Granger but all I got was a hex that made me impotent for three weeks. Those had been three painful weeks if I remember rightly. But that didn't matter. Do you know what hurt the most?" Malfoy questioned.

Harry didn't answer just continued looking at Malfoy. His eyes were exactly like he remembered. Like storm clouds as the sun hit them. Like molten steel. God if Harry was truthful...they were the most amazing things he had ever seen. But the way they were looking at him now made him feel two inches high.

"The worst thing was the fact that my boyfriend of two years thought I was some cheating bastard and, as Weasley so aptly put it, that I should rot in hell." Malfoy stopped smiling and gazed at Harry steadily. Harry could feel a tear making its way down his face. He couldn't even wipe it away because Malfoy had his hands locked against the wall.

"I told you that I _loved_ you, Potter" Malfoy whispered, his voice sounding hurt now, "and you threw it back in my face."

Harry turned away his head. He didn't have the strength for this now. It was all just too much at once. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Malfoy's breathing. It was steady unlike Harry's shaky breaths, rather like Malfoy himself. He had always been the solid one; Harry had been the one to feel people's deaths harder. Malfoy had just mourned and moved on. Harry never could.

Malfoy let Harry's arms fall to his sides. Even when Harry's hands were freed he didn't reach for his wand. He needed to get out of there but he couldn't move. A thought occurred to him.

"Malfoy..." he said shakily, "Weren't you going somewhere?"

Wow that spoiled the moment but also gave Harry the distance he needed.

Malfoy moved away from Harry and fixed his robes. Harry let out a breath slowly. Malfoy looked at Harry again, a half-smile on his lips.

"Oh yes...that outing I made up" Malfoy said, his smile not quite meeting his eyes.

He apparated with a crack, leaving Harry standing there bewildered.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thank you to my lovely Beta JennBenn3148- sorry about the whole sending you an email without the chapter attached :P**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed so far!**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

_Oh God, Oh God._

The same thought had been running through Harry's mind for the last few minutes.

He was standing outside his office. He didn't want to go in because he knew that the second he walked in, Malfoy would have to come and talk to him about his new assignment. Talking to Malfoy after what happened would be...just too awkward.

What the hell had he meant by the 'made up outing'? Why would you say you were going somewhere if you weren't? Maybe Malfoy had just wanted to get out of getting rid of the troll. Yeah that was it...

Harry huffed and strode backwards towards the exit. He'd phone in sick today. Harry had never had a sick day so if Davies refused him one he would just show him his attendance records. God Harry would love to see the look on Davies' face when Harry told him he wasn't coming in today. Oh it would be-

"Harry?" a loud voice questioned.

_Bloody Hell_

Harry's shoulders slumped and he reluctantly turned around. Surprisingly Hermione was standing there. She was looking gorgeous in her eighth month of pregnancy but nonetheless...she was definitely not someone Harry wanted to talk to right now. Especially if he wanted to get out of the ministry fast; he couldn't very well ignore her though. Not because he didn't want to upset her, but because Hermione knew a _lot_ of curses.

Harry smiled weakly and strode over to her with his arms outstretched. Hermione still looked puzzled but hugged him back anyway. Harry sighed heavily into her hair and relaxed into the embrace. He really had missed her, he realised. Now that he thought about it, he missed both her and Ron.

"That was a big sigh" Hermione teased, "Anything the matter?"

No nothing was wrong. Just Harry's ex boyfriend, whom he had broken up with because he thought he had been cheating on him, revealed that he hadn't actually cheated on Harry and that he was a prick for even suggesting it. And Harry had to work with said ex boyfriend on missions so he didn't want to come into work today because of the awkward conversation they both had last night.

Nope, everything was just fine and dandy.

Harry grinned and hoped Hermione didn't notice the falseness of it. "Wow Hermione" he said back, pretending to not be able to reach around her, "Are you sure you're not giving birth to a killer whale?"

Hermione slapped his hands playfully before searching his eyes with hers. Harry desperately wanted to shuffle nervously under her scrutiny, but forced himself to stay still. If he looked away guiltily she would know something was up.

"I'm guessing" she said finally, "That you've seen the paper then"

Harry looked confusedly at her. What paper? He voiced his thoughts when she did not give any explanation.

"What paper?"

Hermione looked at him surprised. "The Prophet, of course. There was an article this morning about Pansy Parkinson's four year secret engagement. She and her new husband got married secretly last night."

Harry froze. So Malfoy had been telling the truth about Pansy, not that this new knowledge made Harry feel any better about himself, but at least he knew Malfoy hadn't been lying.

"Yes" Hermione continued, "Apparently they were waiting for the war to end before marrying." She noticed Harry's pale face. "I was shocked as well. Imagine her still kissing...erm Malfoy even though she was engaged." She gave Harry a critical look this time. Her normally warm eyes narrowed till she resembled a hawk.

Harry shuffled nervously before looking at his shoes. He sighed. He might as well tell her, knowing Hermione she had probably figured it out already.

"He didn't..." he started to say, "What I mean to say is... Malfoy didn't cheat on me."

Hermione was still giving him a critical look but then her face relaxed. She reached towards Harry and pulled him back into her arms securely. Resting her head on his shoulder, she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh Harry", she said softly, "I'm sorry." Harry gripped her tightly, feeling unwelcome tears burning the corners of his eyes again. No he wouldn't cry again. Not twice in two days and definitely not in the middle of the Ministry. He let out an unsteady breath, calming himself and gave her a squeeze back.

"I...I can't believe I thought he would do something like that" He tried to explain. "I mean I knew him... more than most people and I just...I doubted him" Harry concluded. Hermione made a thoughtful noise. Harry wondered what she was thinking because knowing Hermione; it was probably a lot more helpful than Harry's previous thoughts to God. She didn't move for a while but finally she looked straight up into Harry's face.

"So what are you going to do about it Harry?" She asked bluntly. Harry gaped at her. Did she not hear him when he confessed he had accused Malfoy of cheating without even any proof?! She had obviously been mad then considering the impotency curse she had put on Malfoy. That was nasty for even a Slytherin's standards, and they were pretty high. Harry would know; he had slept with one for about 2 years. No...That was demeaning what Malfoy and Harry had had. It was deeper than that. If it must have been, they had stayed together for two years after all.

"Nothing" he replied to Hermione's question, "What am I supposed to do?" He said dejectedly. He knew he sounded pathetic. He had bloody been the one who had ended their relationship so why was he acting like the rejected one?! Hermione rolled her eyes before raising them heavenward. Harry didn't know how God was supposed to help him, but hey it might work for some people. Hermione- probably after finally receiving cosmic advice- looked back down at him and gave him a reprimanding look.

"Harry" she said firmly, "You need to sort yourself out. You've been different ever since the war. I've tried to get you to snap out of it but you haven't. Part of it, I know has been because of what you think Draco did to you but we know now that he didn't do anything! Nothing at all! Nada! Zilch!-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted annoyed, "Is this supposed to make me feel better?!" Hermione looked a little guilty before giving a slight cough.

"No...Sorry" She said softly, "Anyway, what I was trying to say is, I think it would be a brilliant idea if you got back together with Draco! You were so happy with him." She smiled brilliantly at Harry, her previous dislike of Malfoy gone in a second. Harry shook his head.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? He probably doesn't even want to talk to me now." He hung his head dejectedly and shoved his hands in his pockets. Harry hoped Hermione would find a magic solution because so far Harry had come up with absolutely nothing. Harry hoped it would be soon too because-

"Potter!" a harsh voice behind him snapped, "We have work to do so if you've finished with your little chat, would you mind finishing this mission we have?!" Malfoy was standing at Harry's office door, his face set like stone and his posture defensive. He was giving Hermione a wary look as well. Not surprising considering the hex she had used on him last time she had seen him. Harry, upon seeing him froze. How much had he heard?! And how long had he been standing there? He must have been in Harry's office all along; meaning he probably heard at least some of their conversation.

Hermione gave Malfoy a slightly frosty smile before turning back towards Harry.

"I'll see you later okay?" She kissed him on the cheek quickly before waddling towards a fireplace.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her, "Are you meant to be flooing in your third trimester?" Hermione gave him a withering look before changing her direction and walking towards the doors instead. She had probably come by car anyway and had just forgotten. Not like Hermione at all...

Harry turned back towards Malfoy and squared his back. He was going to face this like a bloody Gryffindor and not run away scared. Malfoy stared impatiently back at him before gesturing down the corridor with his hands. Harry lowered his eyes and joined Malfoy who had started walking the way he had just indicated.

Gryffindor? Ha!

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"You should like this one Potter" Malfoy said when they reached the Apparition point, "We're part of a team capturing...wait for it... a dragon!"

Harry stared astonished at him. Would they really let untrained Aurors do that?

As they walked inside the room Harry quickly concluded that yes, they would.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**_Review people and get another update!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Thank You to my Beta JennBenn3148 :)**

**I also remembered that I needed to give a number of people a thousand(not literal) pounds for the Maths Question :P They were: JennBenn3148,** **TMRHP11, Just Alex, Mr Rainbows and EllaIra42. The answer _was_ 81 hours! **

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry vaguely knew that Morrison was saying something. Considering that he was the Head of the Dangerous Magical Creature's Department, Harry assumed it was probably something important as well. But at the moment, all that was making its way through Harry's foggy mind was how close Malfoy was standing next to him.

The distance between them had to be less than half a foot and Harry could _feel_ the heat radiating off Malfoy's body. Oh god it was not a good idea to connect the words 'hot' and 'Malfoy' in his feverish mind.

Harry licked his suddenly dry lips quickly before surreptitiously stepping closer towards Malfoy. He knew he shouldn't and that sexual tension in their relationship would only make things worse...but hey it wouldn't hurt if Harry was just _standing_ close to Malfoy would it?

"...so now that you have your assigned groups you will be leaving shortly. Medical specialist will be on hand but it would be preferable if we didn't have to send any of you to the Hospital ward, alright?" Morrison finished, smiling brightly at the wizards crowded into the room.

A few chuckles rang out around the room at Morrison's attempt at a joke. Harry couldn't help thinking though, that most of them sounded rather nervous. Perhaps Harry should be? He just couldn't seem to summon up the anxiety though. Maybe facing a Hungarian Horntail when he was just fourteen had made him more at ease with the idea of dragons. Hagrid's dragon Norbert definitely had.

"Ready Potter?" Malfoy questioned softly.

Harry was incredibly confused. He didn't get why Malfoy was talking to him as if nothing happened. It was annoying and but at the same time...kind of relieving. Harry didn't necessarily want to talk about what happened the night before, but that didn't mean he thought they should just ignore it as well.

Well, if Malfoy was going to play that game...then Harry would too.

He smiled sincerely at Malfoy before shrugging his shoulders in a casual manner. "Sure, why not?" He replied. Ha Malfoy! Beat that. The other wizards in the room suddenly crowded to form a circle.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before joining the other wizards in the circle. Harry quickly followed suit and drew his wand at the same time. If going through this course had taught Harry just one thing, it was to always keep your wand at the ready when dealing with Magical Beasts because unfortunately, most of them had the tendency to creep up on you. Not that Harry thought a _dragon_ was capable of creeping up on anyone but still...

The wizards simultaneously stepped forwards and twisted, apparating to the edge of a forest in Northumberland.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Smelling smoke and fire, Harry immediately rolled out of the way as he landed. He ducked behind a fairly low bush before hesitantly sticking his head out from behind the foliage. A thump next to him made him spin around. Malfoy had just landed next to him, out of breath and looking quite annoyed.

"Who the bloody hell thought it was a good idea to apparate in the middle of where the Dragon was currently rampaging?" Malfoy raged, his normally tidy blonde hair looking rather unkempt and dirty.

Well duh Potter, he told himself, rolling through mud can do that to it.

"So what Dragon is this then?" He asked curiously.

Malfoy gave him an incredulous look. "Did you listen to Morrison at all?" he said. Harry flushed. No he hadn't been listening...he hadn't noticed that Malfoy had noticed though.

"Sure" he invented, "I was just checking..."

Malfoy raised his eyebrow.

"Well Potter, it's a Common Welsh Green; as Morrison did say before. It's apparently been making off with some of the Muggle Farmer's life stock"

Common Welsh Green...why did that sound familiar to Harry?

"It's the same breed as the dragon Fleur Delacour faced in the Triwizard Tournament" Malfoy elaborated, "She tried to charm it to sleep. Not the best idea but then again, most spells needed to subdue a dragon involve a number of wizards." Harry nodded in vague realisation. He hadn't of course seen Fleur's dragon up close because he had been inside the tent, but it couldn't be worse than a Hungarian Horntail could it?

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as a burst of fire flew over the top of his head. He instinctively pressed himself flat along the ground. Shouts from the other wizards joined the roars from the angry dragon. The shouts sounded quite desperate actually...

Harry jumped to his feet and began running towards the other wizards. He almost stopped short at the sight of the humongous dragon. It was quite beautiful in a life threatening way. Its scales a deep emerald green colour. The dragon didn't have any unsightly spikes on it, not unlike other dragons Harry could name. It did however, have a set of extremely sharp teeth. Razor sharp teeth that unfortunately had turned towards Harry.

He continued sprinting away from Malfoy and towards the other wizards. A few of them were actually sporting multiple burns on their bodies. Harry was starting to agree with Malfoy's comment about the stupidity of the people organising this capture. Right, they had started with a dozen people...and five were injured. How on earth would they cast the simultaneous stunning spells with only seven people? They needed more casters surely? He ignored this thought as he saw the dragon heading towards the injured people again.

Thinking fast, he was about to send a stinging spell into one of the dragon's huge yellow eyes...

...when a person to his left beat him to it.

Harry spun astonished towards the caster. He rolled his eyes when he saw the familiar blonde hair. Of course it would be Malfoy! Bloody hell the man was supposed to be a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Sending a stinging hex at a furious dragon was something a Gryffindor would do!

Harry belatedly wondered if the thought made him a hypocrite because after all that was what Harry had been meaning to do. But then again, Harry was a Gryffindor and therefore had the licence to do stupid and reckless things.

"Potter!" someone yelled from his right. Harry swiftly turned his head towards the sound. It had been one of the other wizards on the team. He looked confusedly at him before realising where the wizard was looking. He spun around and his heart almost stopped as he saw the dragon lumbering towards Draco.

He set off running again, his heart rising into his throat. The dragon was rearing back, getting ready to send flames at Draco. Malfoy was just standing there, almost waiting for it to come! What the hell was he doing?! He couldn't expect that a single stunning spell would disable the dragon could he?

The dragon brought its head forward swiftly and opened its mouth. Harry was close enough now to smell the acrid stench of sulphur. Seconds before the dragon blew its flames, Harry rammed into Malfoy's side, sending him stumbling across behind a tree. Harry dove quickly towards the ground.

Apparently not quick enough though, as a burning pain seared across his right shoulder. He fought the urge to clutch at it however and waited until the coast was clear.

When all was clear he raised his head hesitantly. His shoulder hurt like...well it wasn't polite to say in public. He stared concisely into the dragon's eyes before raising his wand. He didn't know if this would work as he had only done it once before when fighting Voldemort. He might as well try though. He summoned his strength and shouted loudly "Stupefy!"

A vibrant red stunner flew towards the dragon, quickly joined by five others from the remaining wizards, and hit it on its underbelly. The dragon quickly slumped to the ground and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the wizards were cheering but Harry just winced in pain. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. Technically speaking, it had been. He slowly straightened up and smiled weakly towards the other wizards. They quickly came over and congratulated Harry on his quick thinking. He smiled politely but as a hand placed itself on his hip, Harry turned around and ignored the other wizards.

Malfoy was standing behind, his face oddly blank. Harry scanned it for any sign of emotion but it was as if it had been wiped clean.

"Come on Potter" he finally said and motioned to Harry's shoulder, "I think I have some burn paste in my office" Harry looked puzzled at Malfoy but grasped the outstretched hand towards him. Quickly Malfoy pulled him closer and apparated out of the forest, leaving the other wizards with the unconscious dragon.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

They landed softly and Harry took the customary deep breath. Malfoy quickly let go of Harry and moved towards some drawers near his desk. Harry took in the sight of Malfoy's office as he waited. It wasn't anything like Harry thought it would be; pages littered the desk and dozens of pictures of creatures were pinned on a board to the left of Malfoy's desk. Harry hazarded a guess that they were all the beasts that Malfoy had captured and released safely. He moved over to the picture board, only slightly wincing as his shoulder burned again.

Down the bottom were the most recent pictures...and Harry was astonished to see a picture of him on there. Granted he was standing next to some of the fire crabs they had caught, but still. He hadn't even seen Malfoy take a picture. It was quite a nice one actually. Harry was turned slightly towards the camera but not looking directly into it. He seemed to be smiling at something, which was surprising as Harry couldn't remember smiling at anything recently.

A cold liquid dripped onto his burnt shoulder, making him jump. Malfoy huffed annoyed before tugging at Harry's robes and shirt.

"You're going to need to take these off Potter or I won't be able to get at that burn" he ordered.

Harry hesitated. Harry being half naked in a room with Malfoy sounded like trouble to him. Nevertheless he slowly pulled his robes and shirt over his head, gritting his teeth as the fabric brushed against his wound, and turned towards the wall again. Malfoy once again, smoothed bright orange paste over Harry's burn. Harry sighed slightly at the lovely soothing feeling the paste was having on his skin. He sighed softly as the pain in his shoulder disappeared completely. Malfoy finished his task and put the paste back into the draw in his desk. Harry decided to question him about the photograph whilst he was waiting.

"Malfoy?" he asked, "When did you take that picture?" Harry indicated with his left hand.

"Potter" Malfoy replied from behind his back. Harry jolted a little in surprise and turned around towards him; he hadn't even sensed Malfoy coming up behind him. Malfoy gave him a molten look before smirking.

"Shut up" Malfoy continued before securely fastening his lips to Harry's.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**_Should be one or two more chapters left of this story. Have an idea for the next one I'm going to write so look out..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**I've decided this is going to be the last chapter, but I'll make it extra long for you guys!**

**Thanks to my lovely sister who checked this over for me quickly so I could post A.S.AP. I know I was super late with this one.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry's eyes automatically slid shut as Malfoy's mouth came into contact with his own and he grasped Draco by his shoulders. He relaxed completely into Malfoy's body gently wound his arms around Draco's neck instead. It felt right...and oh so good. He had missed the feeling of Malfoy's body pressed against his own. He had missed the pressure on his lips, how Malfoy clutched at his waist and the way he always step in between Harry's legs in order to get that much closer.

His hands were now cupping Harry's face and he was kissing Harry like he never wanted to stop. Harry felt like he was just imagining this was happening...but he couldn't possible imagine details like how Malfoy's hands felt rough against his cheeks...and the way Malfoy felt against Harry's body.

And then his hands weren't holding Harry's face anymore and instead had moved down to pull Harry's body curved around his own. He began pushing Harry insistently back into the board with photos on. Harry was somewhat glad of this because his legs felt like they were about to give out any second now.

Harry stumbled backwards willingly and was soon pressed flat against the board.

Well...almost flat.

"Ow!" Harry gasped, pulling his back away from the sharp pin that had just stabbed him and his mouth away from Draco's. He pushed Draco back firmly and rubbed the sore spot in the middle of his back.

"What?" Malfoy's gaze looked unfocused, and some of the normally tidy hair was sticking up at the back where Harry had threaded his hands in it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Harry said, because really, there wasn't anything wrong apart from the annoying pin that had stabbed him. In fact, for the first time since Hogwarts everything was going right for him. "I just had a-"

"Potter" Malfoy said clearly, his eyes now looking incredibly focussed. "If you didn't want this to happen, you should have said something earlier"

Harry looked astonished at Malfoy. Where the hell had he gotten that idea from 'Nothing'?! Harry moved closer to Malfoy and reached out an arm to touch Malfoy's shoulder. The arm fell short however, as Malfoy moved away and turned his back on Harry.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so sudden" Malfoy said, his voice sounding angry and tortured at the same time. "I don't even know why I did it. I mean...you completely betrayed me Harry but every time I see you, I have this _urge_ to grab you and-" He broke off and shook his head angrily. Harry had grown a little cold at his blatant statement about Harry's betrayal, but also a little angry. He told himself to calm down though. Mainly because when Harry got angry...things tended to explode. Not that he had gotten the angry recently. In fact, Harry hadn't made anything explode in about four years.

"Mal...Draco" Harry said firmly, coming up behind Draco and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened four years ago. I...I thought I was fine even when it was blatantly obvious that I wasn't" Malfoy back had been stiff but it was now relaxing slightly. He turned round and searched Harry's face. Harry shifted under his obvious scrutiny but resisted the urge to move away.

"I needed space and thinking that you had cheated me was the easiest way for me to do this" Harry had realised this a few seconds ago. He had come back from fighting, well not quite the same. He wasn't the same. He was a murderer. It was something he could never forgive himself for. He wasn't going to pity himself now though. It definitely wasn't the time.

Malfoy's face had relaxed and he was just gazing at Harry, lazily gliding his eyes over Harry's face...and lower. Harry's face flushed and he stepped back towards the board. Malfoy's face turned positively predatory and he slowly began to walk towards Harry. He had just reached Harry and was mere inches away from Harry's face when Harry took hold of his arms and reversed their positions. Malfoy winced as his back slammed into the board...and the pin.

"Now what I was trying to tell you before," said Harry teasing, "was that there was a pin in my back" Malfoy's normally pale face pleasantly blushed as Harry smiled at him. Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen Malfoy blushing in a while...and bloody hell it was hot.

He looked down towards Malfoy's lips again, still a little red from their previous activity. They just looked so tempting. Harry was transfixed as the bottom lip was pulled into Malfoy's mouth by brilliant white teeth. He shivered slightly as a tongue lightly ran across the length of the lip and back into the luscious mouth. Coming back to his senses, he glanced back towards Malfoy who was grinning triumphantly at Harry's slightly red face and aroused body. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly before quickly pressing his lips to Malfoy's.

Malfoy instantly grasped Harry again and reversed their positions. He had evidently moved the troublesome pin as Harry did not feel any sharp pain when his back came into contact with the board again. Malfoy quickly devoured Harry like a starving man and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Harry surprisingly didn't tense but just pressed his hands a bit tighter into Malfoy's golden hair. Malfoy didn't hesitate as he vanished Harry's robes and shirt. Harry relaxed and pressed closer into Malfoy's warmth.

Next, Malfoy got rid of Harry's trousers and shoes. Harry was vaguely worried about where his clothes would end up, but as Malfoy ran his tongue down the side of his neck, he realised he couldn't care less. It wasn't like he needed this Auror job; he just did it to keep himself busy. Finally Harry noticed that he was completely naked whilst Malfoy was fully clothed. Apparently whilst he had been pondering, Malfoy had taken the liberty to rid Harry of his boxers as well. Harry wasn't having this though and reached for Malfoy's wand. Malfoy moved it out of Harry's way however, so Harry had to resort to doing things the old fashioned way.

He pulled away from Malfoy's mouth and kissed down his neck. Malfoy tilted his head slightly to the side allowing Harry to undo each button on his shirt _slowly._ At every inch of skin that was revealed, Harry kissed gently. He knew he was being a little soppy but he couldn't keep his hands (or lips) of Malfoy. He could hear Malfoy's breathing getting more ragged and smirked to himself. If Malfoy had just let Harry use his wand, he wouldn't be in this mess now would he. Harry reached the last button and kneeled down in front of Malfoy, who groaned loudly at this position. Harry grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what Malfoy thought he was going to do. He didn't however, and pulled off the last button with his teeth...and a little bit of wandless magic, but Malfoy wasn't to know that...

He pulled the garment off and kneeled back down again. He looked speculatively at Malfoy's trousers, waiting for Malfoy to break and just hand Harry his wand. He didn't though so Harry leaned forward very slowly and breathed across Malfoy's tented trousers.

"Okay...Okay!" Malfoy panted in surrender and shakily offered his wand to Harry.

Harry just grinned at Malfoy and waved his hand vaguely towards Malfoy's trousers. They immediately vanished as well as Malfoy's boxers and Malfoy stared at Harry in astonishment. His gaze quickly turned dark and he narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Harry carried on grinning and deliberately leaned forward to take Draco's cock into his mouth. Needless to say, Malfoy's face lost the accusatory glare and morphed into an expression of utter pleasure. Harry slowly sucked, hollowing his cheeks, and gazed at the marvel that was Draco Malfoy's body. It was more muscled than Harry remembered. Malfoy had grown slightly taller and there was a more refined quality to his body. Compared to his seventeen year old body, which had been gorgeous, Malfoy was now a _god._

Hearing Malfoy suck in a sharp breath, Harry quickly released him. That had been a close one. Maybe Harry should go a little easier on Malfoy...

Malfoy released a disappointed groan as Harry stood up again, but returned Harry's kiss enthusiastically. He clutched Harry's hips and pressed his groin to his own. Harry gasped at the friction and wrapped his arms tighter around Malfoy's back. Malfoy began dragging him backwards again, towards his desk. Malfoy released Harry for a second to push the papers on his desk to the floor. He turned round again and pushed Harry back to lie down on the table.

Harry flinched slightly at the cold surface but as Malfoy lay on top of him, he forgot all about it. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a quick spell. He threw the wand across the room, not caring about where it went, before locking his eyes with Harry.

Harry, who was not unfamiliar with the spell's effects, wiggled slightly as he became accustomed to the coldness in his nether regions. He nodded once to Malfoy and took a deep breath in.

Malfoy slowly started to push himself in.

Harry closed his eyes as Malfoy finally stopped and let out his breath shakily. God it was so weird doing this again, after so many years. Feeling a hand lightly touch his face, Harry opened his eyes again and gazed into Malfoy's concerned face.

"Its okay" He said, smiling weakly, "Just trying to get used to this again."

Malfoy nodded once before looking a little confused. "So...you didn't... sleep with anyone else?" He tried to ask casually. Harry's smile turned nervous.

"No..." he said quietly, "did you?" Malfoy looked to the side once and Harry decided it wasn't worth it.

"Don't worry about it" He said, ignoring the feeling of his heart crushing in his chest. Malfoy looked alarmed back towards Harry's face before cupping it in one hand.

"No!" he said panicked, "I didn't sleep with anyone else... I was just thinking about how pathetic I must seem." He didn't look Harry in the eye, but kept his hand on his cheek. Harry smiled softly before kissing Malfoy's hand. He didn't think Malfoy was pathetic. Quite the opposite actually. Sensing Malfoy didn't want to talk about it, Harry settled for rolling his hips slowly clockwise.

The reaction was instantaneous as Malfoy's head dropped down to Harry's shoulder and he thrust in shallowly. Harry moaned as pleasure overtook the uncomfortable feeling from before. Malfoy shivered slightly before thrusting again. Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's back and drew in a shaky breath. Malfoy continued to thrust shallowly, despite Harry's protests to go harder and faster. It was obviously his revenge for Harry and the clothing incident earlier. Harry had been on the edge of a climax for the last ten minutes. And by the thirtieth unsatisfying thrust, Harry was literally begging for Draco to move...well threatening was more the word...

"Malfoy, If you don't fucking move properly NOW, you'll be lucky to have any balls left after I'm done with you!" He growled and dug his fingers sharply into Malfoy's hips. He was tugging at them, trying to make him go deeper but Malfoy only smirked at him. Oh Harry would teach him to never smirk at him again...

Harry pasted an innocent smile on his face, one that clearly made Malfoy very nervous, and propped his feet up on the desk. At Malfoy's next thrust, Harry used his legs as leverage to push him deep into Harry. The reaction was instantaneous; Malfoy dropped his head on Harry's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Harry himself groaned loudly at the deep thrust and relaxed his fingers on Malfoy's hips.

"That...was rather Slytherin of you, Potter" Malfoy said muffled into Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned, knowing Malfoy couldn't see it and mentally patted himself on the back.

A minute later, Harry couldn't help wondering if Malfoy was going to stop sulking soon.

"You know, Malfoy" Harry said conversationally, "If I thought that was all you had, I would have offered to be on top." He kept a completely straight face and waited for Malfoy to sit up indignant. He didn't have to wait long. Malfoy moved so quickly he was just a blur. No, actually that was an exaggeration, he moved faster than Harry had ever seen him move.

Malfoy pushed up on his elbows and began thrusting long and hard into Harry. Merlin...it was bloody wonderful. It was even better when a hand snaked down his chest and began roughly stroking his cock in time with the fast thrusts. A few minutes of this, after being on his peak for the last ten minutes, was all Harry could handle and quickly came into Malfoy's hand.

He wasn't sure what he said at the end, whether he shouted out something intelligible or Draco's name. All he could think about at that moment was the mind blowing euphoria that flooded his entire system as he came. He didn't even notice Malfoy coming but due to the wetness sliding down his left thigh, Harry assumed that he did. Malfoy collapsed on Harry's chest and lay there, panting. Harry couldn't blame him. He was bloody exhausted and it was only about five o'clock. He could feel Malfoy stroking the skin of his hip slowly and had to tell himself firmly not to get aroused. Sex in your office once was bad enough. Twice was just stupid.

Despite his incredibly lethargic state, Harry couldn't help wondering if the door was locked. He kept giving it nervous looks. What would they explain to people if they walked in now? Harry and Malfoy would surely get fired. Harry knew he didn't need this job, he didn't know about Malfoy though.

"Malfoy" he said hesitantly, "Why did you start this job?"

Malfoy stopped his stroking and instead sighed. "Well Potter, It's sort of your fault"

Harry stared at Malfoy shocked. Since when had he told Malfoy to get a bloody job in the Department of Dangerous Magical Creatures? He was pretty sure he hadn't told _anyone_ to do that, let alone his ex-boyfriend whom he hadn't talked to since seventh year.

"You see, I got interested in Magical Creatures" Malfoy carried on slowly, "_That_ was your fault for being in the Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T Class." Harry pondered that. He had asked Malfoy in sixth year why he had taken Care of Magical Creatures. He hadn't exactly received an answer then but if what Malfoy said was true, he had taken it because Harry was in it. That was rather...

"Yes creepy, I know" Malfoy drawled, having raised his head and seen Harry's puzzled face. Harry's face softened and he pecked Draco on the lips.

"I wouldn't say creepy" Harry said, smiling gently, "well maybe a little...but mainly sweet"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this...

...but also flushed slightly.

A knock at the door made them both spring apart.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

Harry scrambled off the desk, shoving Malfoy off him at the same time. Harry went to dive for his clothes...when he remembered Malfoy had vanished them.

Harry huffed before summoning his wand and conjuring new clothes. Malfoy was already dressed by the time Harry actually managed to put his trousers on.

"Potter!" Malfoy hissed, "Use your bloody wand!"

Oh yeah.

Harry waved his wand over his body, dressing himself in two seconds flat. He smoothed down his and joined Malfoy at the door. Malfoy opened in slowly and Harry pasted a fake smile on his face.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing at the door.

"Harry, Davies would like to see you" Kingsley said, frowning slightly disapprovingly at Harry, "And Mr. Malfoy, there is someone to see you in the Atrium" He walked away smoothly and returned to his own office. Harry breathed out a sigh. Davies was going to chew him out because they left the other wizards with the dragon. He would probably go on some long rant about how Harry Potter was not more important than anything other person at the Ministry and how he shouldn't delude himself that he is. Same old story.

"I'll meet you later okay?" sighed Harry. Malfoy nodded briefly before straightening up his robes neatly. He cast a quick spell, smoothing down his ruffled hair. Pity actually, Harry thought it looked nicer all in disarray. He gave Harry a long look before exiting the room and walking towards the Atrium, leaving Harry to face the dragon all on his own.

He made his way quickly to Davies's office and knocked respectfully. Not that the pillock actually deserved it, but Harry didn't want to make his situation worse. At Davies's lofty call, Harry entered the room and took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs opposite Davies's desk.

"So Mr. Potter" Davies said slowly, deadly, "Where did you go after the dragon mission?"

Harry sat stiffly in his chair. Davies couldn't possibly know what Malfoy and Harry had been doing...could he?

"I...injured myself during the mission so Mr. Malfoy was courteous enough to heal it for me" Harry said confidently. That was the truth. Well some of it at least.

"I see...and the fact that we have a hospital ward didn't enter your mind at all?" Davies said, looking sharply at Harry. "You do realise you are no exception to _any_ rules whatsoever, don't you Potter?" Davies continued.

Good Lord, Harry knew he would come to this sooner or later. He had had enough though and decided to nip this annoying lecture in the bud.

"I know I'm not an exception to any rules, Davies, and to be honest I'm getting a little irritated at you suggesting I am." Harry was getting worked up now. He stood up in his chair and towered over Davies. He didn't know why he had put up with all of Davies's crap for so long. He defeated a dark wizard damn it, why didn't he stand up to his own boss!

"If it bothers you that much Mr Potter, why don't you quit", Davies sneered this at Harry, taunted him. Harry tilted his head to the left and considered Davies's offer. Quitting... That sounded rather tempting.

"You know what Davies...I think I will." Harry nodded his head decisively and turned to storm out of Davies's office. He completely ignored the bleating calls of the Minister of Magic and made his way to the Atrium. Professional Quidditch had always had its appeal to Harry. He had considered it in his sixth year but after the war he almost felt obligated to help catch the leftover Death Eaters. They had been running around like cockroaches then but most, if not all, had been caught the first three years. There wasn't really a lot for Harry to do now. He certainly wasn't going to stay an Auror because he liked Davies.

Feeling rather carefree, Harry vanished his horrible Auror robes and made his way to the Atrium. He would need to hand in an official resignation at the reception so Davies couldn't lie about Harry quitting and say he just didn't turn up for work. He had entered the doors to the Atrium...

...when his heart jumped into his throat.

Draco was standing next to the Fountain of Brethren with Pansy Parkinson. He was looking quite friendly with her actually, he had just kissed her hand enthusiastically and she was now giggling stupidly. Harry's blood started boiling because of the display. Well Pansy Parkinson had another think coming if she thought she was going to move in on Harry's ...boyfriend?

He strode casually towards the pair before wrapping a possessive arm around Draco. The two of them had paused in their conversation when Harry had approached.

"Love..." Harry said seductively to Draco, "I think you're wearing my shirt." Draco wasn't of course but the look on Pansy's face was priceless. "Oh sorry," Harry said acting embarrassed, "I didn't see you there." Pansy looked slightly offended before smiling widely at Harry. She kissed Draco once more on the cheek- an act which had Harry tightening his arm around Draco- and stepped back again.

"Well it's been nice Draco, I'll see you again sometime" She smiled at him before turning around. She had walked about three steps when she stopped. "Oh and Mr. Potter" she said without looking at him, "No need to thank me" Harry looked confusedly at her back, but she didn't explain.

When Pansy had climbed into a fireplace, Draco moved his lips closer to Harry's ear, who shivered. "That was a little possessive Potter. Not that I minded though." He smiled at Harry who acted as if he hadn't a clue what Malfoy was on about.

"What was she on about before? Why would I thank _her_?" Harry said rudely. Draco gave him a reproachful look but answered his question anyway.

"You know Davies said someone had suggested the idea of Auror Magical Creature training?" He said slowly. Harry nodded.

"Well Pansy did...and with a lot of money as well." Draco finished.

Harry was shocked. Pansy did that for them...that was so...nice. Okay, something was definitely wrong with the world. Two Slytherins had been nice in the same day. Get ready for the Apocalypse. Draco interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Potter, where's your robes? I rather liked seeing you in them" He followed this comment up with a sly wink. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"Well, I told Davies I quit. I've decided I'm going to play professional quidditch instead" Harry stated plainly.

Draco's shocked face which turned slowly into a smile, was all the encouragement Harry would ever need.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDH**_

**_Finished! All done! No more! Sorry! Please review though :P_**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mr. Potter.**

**Thought an epilogue would be nice. Loads of people were asking for more chapters etc. but I think an epilogue would round it off nicely.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

If the Seeker from the Wimbourne Wasps shoved him one more time...well let's just say they'd find out exactly how Harry defeated Voldemort.

Well, that was a little violent actually. But then the bruises on Harry's side did ache like hell. He didn't know whether it was because of intimidation that the other Seeker had resorted to less _agreeable_ tactics, but whatever it was, Harry wasn't taking any more of it.

Puddlemere United- Harry, and coincidentally Oliver Wood's team- were currently up by forty points. Harry wasn't that surprised actually, the chasers on their team were superb this year. Harry had been on the team for the last six months, after his stint as an Auror.

Puddlemere United had won all of their matches so far.

Harry wasn't going to take all of the credit, by all means. Oliver was an excellent superb keeper. Harry had always known he was having played with him in Hogwarts. Ron had been a good keeper as well, but he did have a problem with match nerves. Their chases; Jess, Liz and Andy were brilliant. Complete in sync with each other, they passed accurately and had scored so many goals for the team, Harry had lost count. Their beaters; John and Steve were amazing as well. Not as brutal as the Slytherin beaters had been (and the Wimbourne Wasps beater's were) but they hit precisely at the right time. Harry had often wondered how on earth they did it.

He had asked them once before as well, when he first joined the team. They had smiled at each other secretly, before telling Harry it was mainly luck! He'd stared in disbelief until they explained that they had been joking. Harry had joined in after a while, immediately liking the two beaters.

So far, Harry's quidditch career was a far more comfortable one than his Auror job. He had been less stressed and he definitely had a better employer now. Helen Markavisk, the coach of Puddlemere United had been thrilled to offer him a placement when he applied. Harry had of course, insisted that she watch him first. She had agreed enthusiastically, having already heard stories about Harry from Oliver- a few that made Harry blush as Oliver recounted them.

Harry had trialled with three other people...and had been offered the job three days later. He'd been thrilled to pieces of course. Draco had been thrilled for him as well. Celebratory sex had definitely been in order. It had been the last few times they'd had together in a while actually...

Harry was a little worried, if he told the truth. He wasn't able to see Draco as much as he would like; his apartment was quite a way from Draco's. Not to mention, Draco worked more than Harry as Harry only had to come in for a few hours each day to practise with the rest of the team. Draco worked pretty much from 9 till 5, leaving Harry without a lot to do during the day. They still saw each other during the nights- Harry mostly sleeping at Draco's before going back to his place in the morning- and at weekends of course.

Draco had been somewhat busy for the last few weeks though, constantly being piled up with paperwork etc. Harry had offered to help...but his offer was rejected. Draco liked to do things _a certain way._ In other words, Harry had been doing it wrong.

The Seeker jammed into Harry's side again and he snapped to attention. He blinked before glaring furiously at the other player, as if willing him to combust. Harry had picked up that look from Draco. It certainly worked on Harry... and he had defeated one seriously Dark Wizard.

The Seeker just looked smug.

Harry's gaze darkened and he pretended to spot something over the Seeker's shoulder, his expression purposefully going completely blank. The Seeker quickly glanced around...only to curse loudly as Harry sped down towards the ground at a breath taking speed. Above the wind roaring in his ears, Harry could vaguely make out the commentator's excited spiel and the dull cheers of the crowd. He ignored them though. They'd be disappointed soon enough.

He could feel the Wasp's Seeker closing up on him and he slowed down _just_ a little bit, to let him catch up. He waited until he was just on his tail before speeding up again, angling his broom directly at the ground. He shot down, his eyes focussed against the rush of wind in them. The ground was rearing up dangerously in front of him and Harry could sense the other Seeker pulling back, already probably anticipated what Harry had first thought of doing.

Harry abruptly changed direction and headed towards the goal posts. The Seeker behind him was obviously confused by this quick change of direction, but followed Harry nonetheless. He sped up behind Harry, until Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye. He pulled up directly next to Harry and gave him a determined look.

Harry hid a grin behind a glower.

He purposefully allowed his broom to slow down slightly and leaned over his handle. He wanted to let the other Seeker think that he had the advantage here, that he could overtake Harry if he wanted to.

What an idiot he'd have to be to swallow that. Harry's broom was a Firebolt Series 4. Harry was going a third of the maximum speed he could. He was capable of sweeping the floor with the Wasps' Seeker's Meteor 3000. Harry's broom was just built for speed. Rather like Harry actually.

He pretended to give a frustrated groan as the other Seeker drew up slightly in front of him. He panicked a little, before drawing up next to him again. If his plan was to work, he'd have to be right next to the other seeker.

The goalposts- and Oliver, who was smiling slightly at Harry- were approaching at a rapid pace. Abruptly, Harry veered off before slamming into the other Seeker's side. The Seeker was knocked off course for a few seconds before shunting into Harry's side. He winced as the motion jostled his poor abused side, but gritted his teeth. The other Seeker would get what was coming to him in a few minutes...

Stupidly, the other Seeker wasn't paying attention as to where exactly he was flying. Instead, he was focussing his attention on shoving Harry as hard as he could. Harry slowed down minutely, which didn't really make a lot of difference considering the speed they were flying at, and moved slightly to his right. Predictably, the other Seeker kept shoving and followed Harry's motion...

And went flying into one of the Goalposts.

Harry turned just in time to miss the metal post himself. He turned on his broom so the side of the post was just millimetres away from his nose. He righted himself and zoomed at top speeds- much faster than what he had been showing the Wasps' Seeker- to the top of the Stadium.

He ignored the groans of the crowd beneath him, which most probably belonged to the Wasps' supporters, and scanned the surroundings. The referee was blowing his whistle for a time out, probably to take off the other Seeker, but Harry continued to scan the air in front of him.

He could have sworn he saw a glint of gold a few seconds ago.

The Referee's whistle blew again and Harry glanced down again quickly as a broom headed towards him. He winced as the other Seeker came towards him, his face bloody and with a lovely murderous expression on it.

He turned back to the game, searching desperately for that glint of gold again. There it was!

"And it seems Potter has seen the Snitch! Whether or not it will be for real this time, there is no way of knowing! He does seem to have favoured the feints these last few games..." the Commentator boomed from one of the top boxes. Harry ignored him and carried on flying towards the Snitch he _had_ seen this time.

The other Seeker was flying next to him. Harry grinned at him, before turning back to the game. So he wanted to play it that way...

Daringly, Harry sped up to the maximum level his broom would go. The wind was roaring in his ears...and the Seeker was dropping back behind him.

"Sorry Gardding, you'll have to buy a better broom if you want to have even the slightest chance of keeping up with a Firebolt Series 4...not to mention Potter himself!" the Commentator chucked lightly, the stands cheering behind him.

They were barely whispers to Harry as he stretched out his hand...and grasped the ball, centimetres away from one of the chaser's faces. He pulled up hard on his broom and skidded to a stop in the air. He grinned in triumph before raising the fluttering Snitch up in the air.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

"Potter, what have I told you about feints?" Draco drawled from the doorway.

Harry turned in surprise as Draco's voice echoed around the changing room. The others had changed and gone to celebrate long ago. Harry had denied their invitation; he'd celebrate with them another time. Right now, all he had wanted was to go see Draco. But, apparently, Draco had decided to come see him.

Harry tugged back down the shirt he had been in the process of taking of, and made his way over to Draco. He could feel a big grin on his face- partly because of the match but mostly because Draco was here-and it refused to shrink. He pecked Draco on the lips lightly.

"Hey...I didn't know you were coming to meet me" he greeted happily. He was sure Draco had mentioned something about a rogue clan of Heckleberts. Harry hadn't thought to ask what they were, but they certainly sounded nasty.

Draco smirked in reply before grabbing the back of Harry's neck and tugging him down into a more passionate kiss. Harry was panting slightly as he drew back, his cheeks flushed. "I was here for your entire match, you prat. How else would I have known about your dangerous flying again?" he rolled his eyes, looking fondly and exasperated at Harry at the same time.

Harry nodded, embarrassed. He supposed it had been rather obvious...it wasn't his fault though. Harry's brain became a little slow around Draco, though Draco would argue it always went at that pace. "Right. I thought you had some trouble with Heckleberts today though?" he questioned.

Malfoy cheeks went a little pink. He was obviously pleased that Harry remembered. He wouldn't show it openly of course, but that little colour in his cheeks told Harry everything he wanted to know.

"The case was resolved quicker than I expected, so I thought I would come and watch your match. You don't mind do you?" he teased. Harry immediately shook his head violently. No, of course he didn't mind! It was a pleasant surprise actually.

"No! Don't be silly! Where did you sit, I didn't see you?" he asked, smiling.

"I was in the Top box. Helen saved me a seat. I'm surprised you didn't see me though," Draco narrowed his eyes. "You were too busy trying to disfigure the Wasps' Seeker's face." Was it just Harry...or did that sound like a subject change?

"She _saved_ you a seat? How did she know you were coming?" Harry asked, probably a little sharper than he should have.

"I warned her I might" Malfoy answered vaguely, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Now about that feint; you could have broken your neck if you had hit that goalpost!" He frowned slightly at Harry.

"Bloody hell, Draco. You sound like a mother hen" Harry retorted exasperated. It hadn't been that dangerous! Well...not really...

"A mother hen, Potter?" Malfoy purred dangerously, "Would a Mother hen do this?" Without further warning he grabbed the back of Harry's head again and dragged him into another hard, hot kiss.

The grabbled together, craving what they had missed for a few weeks. Clothes were torn off and mouths crashed together. Mouths found other uses, sucking necks and biting collarbones. It was fast and hot and _just _what Harry needed.

There was something about Draco today. He seemed nervous and oddly angry about something. His practically threw Harry down onto the bench, growling lightly as Harry nipped his neck. Harry loved this type of sex though. Usually they were caring with each other, their motions slow and gentle. This wasn't like those times. When one of them was stressed or nervous about something, the sex they had also tended to be fuelled by pent-up frustration...and sure Harry usually ended up with a few mementos- like the love bite he could feel Draco burning into his neck- but he didn't care because it was_ fantastic._

The stress from their relationship eased away as Malfoy eased into Harry, pushing him up against the changing room wall. Harry thanked the gods that his teammates had gone out drinking already. Oliver might not have minded, considering he was about as straight as a roundabout, but the others would have covered their eyes screaming. It wasn't the homosexuality that bothered them. It was just the fact that Harry and Malfoy would have been having sex in front of them that was the issue.

Harry gasped loudly, clutching Malfoy's back with his hands as his legs wrapped firmly around Malfoy's slim waist. And then Draco began moving. Harry screamed as that spot in him made white dots dance in his vision. His quidditch tense muscles, tightening until Harry thought they'd break.

Everything was tense as Draco sped up, faster and faster until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He thought he screamed Draco's name as he came, but his ears refused to hear anything as the room went white. His vision detonated until all that was left was Harry and Draco slumped onto the changing room bench. Harry wasn't too sure how they got there, but he found he couldn't care less as long as Malfoy kept running his hands through his hair.

He wished he knew what had got Draco so frustrated though.

An idea struck his pleasure muddled brain: Draco was awfully cooperative during post sex.

"Draco" he asked slowly, "what were you really doing today?"

Draco's hand stopped its stroking and Harry wanted to smack himself. The silence dragged on for a while until Draco sighed loudly.

"God, Potter. You can't even let me plan a perfect romantic gesture, you're so impatient!" he burst out exasperated.

Harry raised his head and stared at him confused. "What romantic gesture?"

Draco slid off Harry's body and Harry immediately began missing his warmth. He rustled in his pockets for a few seconds before extracting a velvet box. Harry's breath caught in his lungs and a small niggling feeling of dread began working its way into his gut.

"Here, Harry" Malfoy said carelessly before chucking the box to him.

Harry caught it with Seeker fast reflexes. Slowly, he lifted the lid and opened the box.

"What is this?" he asked stunned.

Malfoy grinned at him. "It's a key... to my apartment. I want you to move in."

A key? Harry took it out of the box and examined it closely. It looked pretty ordinary, normal key shape...but there seemed to be a tiny HP engraved into the top of it. He smiled softly running his finger lightly over the surface.

"Is _this _what got you acting so weird recently?" he asked, a brief moment of insight striking him.

Draco looked awfully adorable when his cheeks flushed like that. Harry would have said he looked cute all over...but his naked sinuous body rejected that idea.

Draco smirked slightly before looking up at Harry again. "Malfoy's don't act _weird_ Harry. We act dignified...unlike Potters apparently. I'm pretty sure you're meant to answer me...and then thank me. _Properly."_ He grinned lasciviously at Harry, but the under tone of worry in his voice immediately alerted Harry to Malfoy's fear of rejection. Harry had obviously spent too long looking at the key and Malfoy was now worried that Harry would say no. He closed the box carefully and placed it on the bench beside him.

Grasping Draco's face, he placed a small kiss on his nose, then cheek, and finally he dropped one on his lips. Draco immediately began to devour Harry like he was a starving man and Harry Potter was a delicious delicacy. Harry responded, his happiness joining Draco's relief in the kiss. Finally he broke off, smiling at Draco's pink tinged face.

"Thank you" he said simply. He didn't need to tell Draco he accepted his offer. Draco would be able to gather that himself.

He kissed Malfoy again lightly. "What I don't understand is...why didn't you just alter the wards to accept me as a tenant as well? A key is rather pointless, considering we're wizards and apparate in anyway..." He smiled cheekily at Draco's rolled eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! It was meant to be a romantic gesture!" Draco pouted, throwing his arms in the air. Harry grinned at him, wrapping his arms around him. Draco didn't respond and just remained stiff in Harry's arms.

But Harry knew he wouldn't take much consoling...and if he did. Well, Harry had all night.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMH**_

**THE END**

**Was a bit fluffier than usual, but I wanted a chapter that displayed Harry and Draco's future nicely. :) Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
